


A Walk In The Park

by Flavortext



Series: CR relationship week 2018 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, body image issues, just to be safe its not very deep, that thing travis said about fjord relating to nott on talks HURT me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Fjord and Nott get up to some public espionage.





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled these two for CR relationship week! This is short and superficial but I hope you enjoy <3

Being separated from the group was neither of their prefered way to go about this. Fjord sat uncomfortably on a bench, watching passerby with a steady feigned smile. Nott was across the way, crouched by some ducks and doing the little-orc-girl act. She had made herself look less like a mirror image of Fjord still, and the disguise had tricked people as they walked down the street well enough. 

No one was going to approach two orcs, which allowed them to do their eavesdropping with a wide berth. Their marks were just across the small pond, standing on a dock and talking quietly to each other. Nott was slowly making her way towards them, following ducks and chasing them into the pond, doubling back almost to where she had been, and doing the whole thing over again. When she got a good 30 or so feet away Fjord jumped up. 

“Darling, don’t go too far!” He shouted, switching his accent up for the added effect. Nott shot up and repeated the lines they had planned. 

“You can’t control me,  _ Dad _ !” Her image stuck out her tongue and she darted away, Fjord giving chase around the edge of the pond and purposefully tripping, landing sprawled out in the grass and mud just by the entrance to the dock. He lay still for a moment, relieved to hear clearly the voices of the people they had been assigned to continue, seeming not to notice. Nott rushed up to him, crouching and shaking his shoulder. 

“You alright?” Nott faked concern well, Fjord nearly believed her. He sat up, groaning in imagined pain and rubbing his back. 

“I’ve pulled something.” Fjord leaned forward, head in his hands, ears straining to pick up the close by conversation. 

“You rest here father,” Nott said loud enough for people to hear. Fjord chuckled and nodded. Nott had better ears than him, so crept close to the edge of the water and took a stick, splashing and sending ripples out across its surface. Fjord listened. 

From what he gathered over the next several minutes, there was a planned assassination of an official here in town, and afterward, the pair were going to flee southeast, hoping that the war in the northeast would draw any guards away from the southern part of the border. It was what they had assumed the plan was, but now they had definitive evidence to bring back to the gentleman. Fjord leaned back, watching Nott splash around for another minute before she stood up suddenly and rushed back to him. 

“I’ve only got a few more minutes of this disguise, lets split.” She said under her breath. Fjord nodded sharply and stood, taking Not’s hand in his and half tugging her out of the park and down the streets. They found an alley out of the way and leaned against the respective walls to catch their breath, Nott’s form shimmering and going back to her cloaked and bandaged self. Fjord watched as she examined her fingers with a scowl. His heart twinged a little. The look was all too familiar, the disgust with one’s appearance was something he fought with every day as a child and teen, and even now as the group had been studious about calling him out when he picked at his teeth, two slight bulges under his lip were forming and he had to steady his breath every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection. 

“We got what we needed, lets head back to the inn.” Nott looked up from her hands, stuffing them into her pockets and starting out of the alley. Fjord followed. Part of him wanted to say something, reassure Nott that she was accepted no matter what she looked like, at least within the Mighty Nein, but he knew it would glance off. When they had said the same to him it had stuck somewhat, but he was older than her by a league (though he supposed she might be relatively more mature, he wasn’t sure how goblins aged still) and had settled into an acceptance of his appearance already, if altered in a slightly unhealthy way. 

Caleb was already back in the inn from his library hunt for a book on the history of the family they were investigating, so Nott peeled off from Fjord as soon as they entered, drawing her knees up into a chair to listen too what he had found. Fjord bought a few ales for them and ferried them over, relaying what he and Nott had found out at the park. They had an idea of a plan now if the gentleman did, in fact, want this assassination stopped, so they drank and waited for the others. Fjord tried to give Nott a smile from across the table, he enjoyed working with her, she was smart and a wonderful improviser, but she hardly seemed to notice. He finished his drink silently. They’d get around to being friends, he might even say they were there if more of the distant but comfortable around each other kind. And maybe someday Nott would be ready for a mirror of the conversation the group had had with Fjord. Until then he was happy to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I will post one of these each day this week, but don't hold me too it bc I'll be on vacation the latter half of the week and posting from my phone (so formatting may get whacky.


End file.
